Historia de un Gato
by Sakura Shark
Summary: En esa calma ruidosa y alegre, un maullido posó sus cuatro patitas empapadas y su cola temblorosa.
1. Érase una vez un gato que

**1\. Érase una vez un gato que...**

* * *

Apareció en el patio trasero la mañana siguiente de una noche de tormenta. Una noche de esas en las que el cielo pareció caerse a pedazos lanzando maldiciones en tonos graves, truenos que partieron la calma y obligaron a cada habitante de Yokohama a quedarse en casa, a guarecerse de la torrencial lluvia y las devastadoras corrientes que sacudían los árboles, arrancado, de sus copas variopintas, el sueño total de la ciudad.

Con el amanecer llegó la calma y el desayuno en la casa Sakunosuke.

En la mesa se sirvió jugo de naranja y, para calmar los nervios de los cinco hijos adoptados por la pareja, _waffles_ con mermelada. Menú estilo americano repleto de azúcar cuyos efectos catastróficos habrían de vivir los maestros de la primaria a la que asistían.

En esa calma ruidosa y alegre, un maullido posó sus cuatro patitas empapadas y su cola temblorosa.

Al inicio nadie oyó su arribo, confundido con el canto de los mirlos. Conforme se fue acercando a la ventana de la cocina, abierta, oreando el encierro nocturno, su lastimero, diminuto y solitario maullido con una nota ronca al final —de hambre y enfermedad—, se hizo notar.

El primero en oírlo fue Kosuke, el mayor de los chiquillos que paró de reír. Aguzó el oído, mejillas repletas de _waffles_ , y abrió la boca.

—No se habla con la boca llena y se masticar con la boca cerrada —lo amonestó su padre, Ango Sakaguchi, fiscal de renombre, estricto, recto y amoroso.

—¡Pero…!

El maullido se repitió alcanzando por fin a Sakura, Katsumi, Shinji y Yu, hermanos, no de sangre, sí de corazón.

Sakura se levantó de un saltó, trepó el lavabo con una agilidad que era la envidia de sus hermanos, y asomó por la ventana, por encima de los platos en la escurridera. El rostro se le iluminó.

—¡Es un gatito! —anunció al resto, y sin esperar, se lanzó fuera espantado al minino que corrió a ocultarse detrás del triciclo volcado e impregnado de humedad.

—¡Sakura! —fue tanto llamada de atención como de preocupación del fiscal, al salir, seguido de la tropa de infantes—, ¿Te hiciste daño? —en cuclillas la giró para revisarla, y acto seguido regañarla— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la ventana?

—¡Gatito! —desvió el tema. El recordatorio de que la ventana no era una puerta, podía esperar.

El mencionado asomó por un costado revelando un pelaje marrón oscuro, con las patas, la punta de la cola, el cuello y el lado derecho de su cabeza, blancos.

—¡¿Podemos quedárnoslos?! —rogaron al unisón los niños.

Ango estuvo por dar una negativa rotunda cuando apareció Oda Sakunosuke.

El esposo de Ango era su polo opuesto. Profesor de una escuela preparatoria, tranquilo, de aire despreocupado y gentil, traía en mano un jamón que dio al felino, pese a los rezongos del fiscal.

Desconfiado al inicio y después empujado por el hambre, la peluda sorpresa que llegó tras la tormenta con la mañana, se acercó cauteloso y le hundió los dientes al delicioso embutido, sellando así el inicio de su historia en la casa Sakunosuke.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La idea de esta historia fue sugerencia de mi _beta reader (_ AzukiTsukiyomi _)._

Un día le estaba platicando de dos gatos que tuve: Bon (pelo corto y negro) y Dui (pelo corto, gris y romano). Como suele suceder cada que hablo de mis gatijos, quedó encantada con sus peripecias. Nunca he conocido a alguien que se mantenga indiferente, le gusten o no los gatos, a lo que hacían mis niños, y más a su "historia de amor". Así pues, fue que ella, en determinado momento, dijo: « _No he podido evitarlo, me acabo imaginar la historia de amor de tus gatos en versión Soukoku_ ». Esa frase fue el inicio.

Con motivo del mes de los gatos (agosto), por sugerencia y petición de mi _beta_ (¡MIL GRACIAS!), escribiré esta historia que se compondrá de pequeños capítulos, que más que capítulos serán drabbles, en los que narraré algunas de las locuras que hicieron Bon y Dui en vida, encarnados en Dazai y Chuuya, respectivamente, versión gatos. No serán 100% reales, como debe ser obvio, pero les iré indicando cuanto fue real, y cuanta será la magia de la fantasía de un romance gatuno Soukoku, en la casa Odango.

Ah, debo aclarar que esta vez, Oda y Ango, serán felices y tendrán gatos.

O sea: serán doblemente felices.

Estaré actualizando, tal vez de forma semanal, sea una o dos veces.


	2. La decisión era clara…

**2\. La decisión era clara...**

* * *

—Ese gato no entrará a la casa —sentenció, arbitrario, Ango, respecto al felino y a la mirada suplicante de los niños, que como es de imaginarse, arremetieron con mil quejas provenientes de una aplastante y sencilla lógica infantil, dándole una pelea digna de serie de abogados.

Lamentablemente los pequeños tenían las de perder, y el fallo se mantuvo inamovible.

Su arma secreta, Oda, dio un paso al frente con valor, y retrocedió intimidado por el líder de la casa que llevaba su apellido.

El gato, al que llamaron Dazai, en honor a una marca de vendas y por el efecto que ofrecían sus manchas blancas; se estiró en una avalancha de ternura dirigida a Ango, pretendiendo revocar su decreto al son de: "soy demasiado tierno para que te niegues".

El corazón del fiscal cedió un centímetro y se paró firme tres, sin importarle esos ojos que lo desafiaban blandiendo un hechizo de dulzura desenfrenada.

Dazai bostezó, retirándose a los matorrales del patio, en donde había establecido su guarida provisional. Hay guerras que se ganan a pequeñas luchas y retiradas, y en ese punto de la acalorada discusión, era hora de hacer una retirada estratégica.

—¿Por qué no puede quedarse dentro? —cuestionó Shinji, no a modo de insistencia directa, sino apelando a las pruebas, más lógico que el resto, más parecido a Ango, quien desvió la mirada acomodándose las gafas, evitando su encanto.

—Porque puede tener pulgas y no está desparasitado.

—¡Papá puede comprarle un collar anti-pulgas y llevarlo a que le piquen las pompis! —resolvió triunfal Sakura, tirando de la manga de la gabardina del profesor.

—Claro, y a mí me cargan el paquete —se quejó Oda, sonriendo trémulo, rogando por clemencia ante el aura asesina de su esposo, que advertía: "apóyalos y duermes con el gato".

Vencidos, niños y padre, se fueron a la escuela rezongando a murmullos.

A dos semanas de la tormenta, en su día libre, a Ango le apetecía disfrutar de la calma de su hogar. Dejó la casa limpia y la comida lista, y se sentó en la sala, libro en manos. Un tomo delgado, un clásico literario de autor anónimo: "Repudiados".

Bebiendo sorbos de té para pasarse las letras de esa literatura de aura pesimista y decolorada, indudablemente magnifica, tardó en notar cierto ruido.

Se levantó del sillón, se giró, y vio hacia la ventana de la sala. Una sombra pegada a mitad de vista le hizo dar unrespingón.

Sus ojos regularon la luz y definieron la figura que se había montado en los arbustos —sembrados en los parterres debajo de la ventana—, saltado al alfeizar y encajando las uñitas en la malla, que permitía el paso del viento y no de los mosquitos de la temporada de lluvias.

Dazai, ¡el condenado gato!, trepaba por el mosquitero.

De la sorpresa pasó a la furia y después a la preocupación, cuando el minino, desesperado, maulló al no encontrar la forma de bajar sin caer descuidada y peligrosamente.

El fiscal, que era duro, mas no de piedra, corrió a socorrer al pobre y al sostener su diminuto y cálido cuerpo, devolviéndolo al suelo, lo supo: el gato conseguiría entrar en la casa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mi gato negro (Bon) empezó lo que después sería considerada una "tradición familiar" entre los gatos que hemos tenido, y los que aún tenemos: trepar el mosquitero de la puerta. ¡Tienen complejo de Spider-Man!

Al inicio eso nos daba cada susto, porque en las madrugadas trepaban y era un sonido de película de terror. Aún es un sonido de película de terror, pero al menos ya nos acostumbramos.


	3. La familia temía lo peor…

**3\. La familia temía lo peor…**

* * *

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, conteniendo las lágrimas, Yu, en representación de sus hermanos, que lloraban abrazados a Ango en la sala de espera de la veterinaria.

El niño apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos le palidecieron. Valentía infantil ante el horror de una siniestra posibilidad: la muerte.

En algún lugar Oda había leído que encarar el pleno de las implicaciones de la muerte, darse cuenta de la pérdida y partida sin retorno, era el fin de la infancia. El corazón se le hizo nudo.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Yu, acercándolo a sus piernas, proveyéndole un punto al cual asirse.

El veterinario, hombre de cabello negro, semi-largo, recogido en una descuida coleta; alzó la vista hacia él y asintió, anticipando las buenas noticias:

—Lo está. Tiene varios rasguños y golpes, nada muy preocupante. Cazará ratones en un chasquido, pero —recalcó— tendrán que tenerlo en observación y cuidarlo durante unos días. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Yu asintió sin rastro de dudas y feliz, enjugándose el llanto.

Oda, por su parte, supo que su esposo acababa de perder la batalla por conservar a Dazai fuera, y quien pagaría por eso iba a ser él. El fiscal no echaría al pobre gato a la calle —no era tan frío como aparentaba ser—, mas eso no significaba que, ya en la lona y vencido, permaneciera quieto.

En casa, con Dazai ovillado en una cama redonda recién comprada, Sakura se declaró su doctora y repartió mil órdenes a sus hermanos, sobre como acomodar los muebles y que no estorbaran al minino, dónde debía estar su comida, agua y caja de arena, así como los juguetes, estableciendo el horario del rondín de caricias. Bajo ese mando militar fueron incluidos los padres en la administración de medicamentos.

Ango trató de mantener la compostura. Se sabía derrotado, lo había previsto, y no lo aceptaría o admitiría jamás.

Llegada la noche, en la tranquilidad de la sala, Dazai levantó la cabeza de entre sus patas. El cuerpo entero le dolía. Los golpes eran un dolor grave, extenso e inexacto. Los arañazos, un dolor agudo, largo y concentrado.

Desde su sitio observó las estructuras humanas, ansioso por divertirse en ese inmenso parque de juegos a sus servicios.

 _En la mañana lo exploraré_ , pensó, y volvió a acomodarse hundiendo el hocico en su pelaje.

Le costó una paliza monumental de los gatos callejeros del barrio, a quienes molestó por días hasta hartarlos, atrayéndolos al patio trasero, para que la familia humana observara al indefenso gatito ser atacado por salvajes; pero lo logró. Consiguió entrar y hacerse de un hogar, su hogar.

Dormiría, sanaría y reinaría feliz al recuperarse.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tal vez tu madre no quiera un gato, pero ten por seguro que cuando un gato quiera entrar a tu casa, trazará un plan que le permita hacerlo, le guste o no la idea a quien sea.


	4. Increíble pero…

**4** **.** **Increíble pero…**

* * *

En la casa Sakunosuke se vivía una lucha de poder, y no era entre el profesor y el fiscal. Esa lucha hacía mucho que la había ganado, sin siquiera esforzarse, Ango. Lo que él dijera se acataba, o al menos fue así hasta la llegada de un rival digno, que lo hizo sudar frío y gruñir con los puños apretados, cuando la derrota, además de inminente, se tornó humillante. Y es que, ¿cómo no podía resultar humillante perder ante menos de un kilo de pelo, pulgas y maullidos?

Exageraba al contar a las pulgas —para ser justo—, los niños se encargaron, junto con Oda, del problema. No obstante, el resto seguía clavándole las garritas en el orgullo, y hay que aclarar que no sólo porque se retó y echó por tierra su negativa de tener a Dazai en casa. Había más…

Dijo que el gato no entraba, y el gato entró.

Dijo que sería por unos días, en lo que se recuperaba del ataque de los gatos callejeros… y el granuja se había ovillado tan despreocupado en el corazón de la familia, que extirparlo, agarrado cual garrapata de la calma del hogar, con los niños y Oda encantados; se perfilaba como una tarea cada día más imposible.

Dijo que no saldría, para evitar que trajera bichos a casa o se peleara de nuevo con otros gatos; y era el primero en abrirle la puerta para que entrara o saliera a placer, porque el desgraciado no paraba de maullar hasta que lo hiciera.

¿Alguna vez han sido víctimas de la insistencia de un gato?, los malditos son capaces de recostarse frente a la puerta, cómodamente, sin ninguna dolor ni pena, y chillar peor que si los estuvieran torturando, en huelga que se acaba exclusivamente con su victoria. Y un gato tiene buen pulmón y resistencia. Puede empezar a maullar a las 3 de la mañana, y terminar con las luces del amanecer. Para el gato no es un problema. Para los humanos, para Ango, de sueño ligero, lo era. Por eso el gato ganaba.

Ango prohibió que Dazai subiera a los muebles; y Dazai dormía y saltaba en los sillones y mesas.

Dijo que Dazai no debía entrar a las habitaciones de los niños, menos estar en sus camas; y de algún modo el gato amanecía dominando la mitad de cualquiera de las tres camas, con los pequeños haciéndole fiesta.

Él decía, y Dazai hacía su voluntad.

La lucha de poder que se vivía en la casa Sakunosuke, era entre Ango y el gato.

Consciente de ir ganando, Dazai entró en la sala, se subió al sillón, acercándose al fiscal y se restregó en su muslo. Bostezó y durmió, haciendo caso omiso de la indignación del humano, del líder que se veía descaradamente desplazado de su supremacía.

El humano decía y él lo ignoraba.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ya sé que quieren que aparezca Chuuya, pero todo va a su tiempo. Además de que es importante saber que, una vez un gato entra a tu casa, ya no eres el dueño de esta. Es una lección que se aprende a la mala.


	5. Voluntad de gato es ley…

**5.** **Voluntad de gato es ley…**

* * *

Bien dijo Marcel Mauss, padre de la etnología francesa, que el gato es el único animal que ha logrado domesticar al hombre. Quien esté en desacuerdo probablemente nunca ha tenido un gato, o no conoce a Dazai, la encarnación más fiel de la esencia felina.

En la casa Sakunosuke el gato de cuatro meses mandaba y el resto obedecía, aunque ocasionalmente concedía una pizca de poder a su predecesor en el mando, con el propósito de lograr una administración adecuada del hogar. El hombre de gafas y un lunar encima del labio, al que los niños llamaban "papá" y el otro adulto "amor" —en tonos que iban del cariño al miedo de ser asesinado—, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nueva posición, y de vez en cuando ofrecía una resistencia risible.

Bostezó, estirando las patas frontales y elevando el trasero, formando una hermosa línea perpendicular con su agraciada anatomía, envidia de cualquier practicante de yoga. Amasó la alfombra de la sala. Le apetecía un lugar alto y confortable como nuevo objetivo de siesta, y nada mejor para eso que un regazo.

La atención de la familia entera se hallaba en una película, por lo que nadie se percató de sus intenciones. Sentado en sus cuartos traseros movió la cola de un lado a otro, analizando. Alternó la vista entre los adultos, y optó por Oda. No estaba de humor para lidiar con las quejas de Ango.

Preparó el saltó y concluyó. Obtuvo risas de los pequeños, una amonestación esperada y la caricia de una mano gigante con la que se fue apaciguando el ambiente, de vuelta en la calma. Calma parcial, pues de cuando en cuando el fiscal lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo no muy a gusto.

A mitad de película, siendo una noche calurosa, dejó las patas colgando por el costado de la pierna derecha de Oda, sumido en un letargo delicioso.

Veinte minutos más tarde, habiendo probado cinco posiciones diferentes, los bigotes le temblaron. Soñaba.

Soñaba con el calor y la suavidad de una madre lamiéndole el costado y empujándolo en su ceguera de recién nacido a su mama para alimentarlo. Percibía su ronroneo, y el chillido tumultuoso de sus hermanos, montón de bolas peludas que lo aplastaban y en los que hacía cama. Soñó con esos ratos en que su madre cazaba, y él se quedaba apretujado con los demás, temeroso, para luego ser arropado por la lengua cariñosa que les devolvía la sensación de seguridad.

Soñó con eso, y con la pesadilla de unas semanas después de que abrió los ojos. Perros.

Los ladridos sin imágenes bastaron para arrastrarlo a la desesperación, en un miedo primigenio que se alzó encima de su temperamento gatuno, activando el instinto de huida que lo tiró al suelo.

Aterrado observó su entorno. Vio a Ango preocupado, a Oda confundido, y oyó a los niños en la cocina picando galletas.

Retrajo garras. Recuperó la dignidad lamiendo indolente su pata.

Los ladridos le reverberan en las orejas frescos, los gañidos de su madre y hermanos al morir, el crujir de sus huesos y el desgarrar de su carne le erizaban la punta de la cola; más no lo iba a demostrar.

Salió al patio, donde la luna coronaba la noche recién entrada de domingo.

En la paz nocturna, tras la pesadilla, un maullido posó sus cuatro patitas ariscas y su cola erizada.

Ningún humano lo escuchó, sólo Dazai, al menos ese día así fue.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, pero me llegó un bloqueo muy feo con un _fanfic_ , y eso terminó afectando en efecto domino a mis demás historias… pero, ¡ya estoy de vuelta con los gatitos!, y con buenas noticias porque, ¿adivinan quién llegará por fin?


	6. El asunto del día es que…

**6\. El asunto del día es que…**

* * *

Dazai se había comportado extraño por semanas. El pequeño dictador salía a primera hora, tras embutirse el plato de comida y robar un extra, la cola bien en alto; y regresaba a la noche, el pelaje lleno de ramitas, hojas y tierra. Cenaba, se bañaba y se metía a la cama. Buen amo y señor al que poco le importaba la opinión de sus humanos o sus quejas.

—¡Va a traer pulgas! —despotricó una tarde Ango contra Oda, como si este pudiera controlar de algún modo la rebeldía de su hijo peludo.

—Tiene el collar —contestó el maestro en un claro resbalón que le valió una mirada violenta de su esposo. Obviamente sabía que traía el collar. Las pulgas no eran su preocupación real—. Debería llevarlo al veterinario y ver si con —usando el índice y el medio simuló unas tijeras: castración—… "eso", se le pasa.

Ango frunció el ceño.

—¿Esa es tu solución?, ¿traumarlo y evitar que tenga familia?

—A mí me están traumando —murmuró. Lo lamentó enseguida. El fiscal tenía oído fino—. Me refiero a que puede ser parte de su desarrollo. Tengo entendido que los gatos, a cierta edad, hacen… "cosas"…

A Ango no le agradaban las explicaciones a medias, y menos aún las ambiguas.

—¿Qué "cosas"? —comprendía a cuales se refería, mas no iba a permitir que en esa casa se dieran declaraciones vagas.

—¡Papis!, ¡los gatos se están peleando! —el grito, dado por Sakura, provino de la puerta del frente.

Usando esa basa de escape, Oda huyó a donde su hija, al tiempo que un agudo quejido felino se esparció por el hogar.

El fiscal gruñó para sí, una mano en la sien, lamentándose: Dazai, el hijo rebelde que nunca esperó tener.

—¡Cariño! —Oda lo llamó desde el lugar de los hechos—, me preguntabas qué "cosas", ¿cierto?

Acercándose, adivinó que no le iba a gustar su respuesta:

—Pues esta clase de "cosas".

Y así fue.

De pie en la entrada su esposo le tapaba los ojos a Sakura, mientras Dazai hacía los menesteres de la naturaleza y el amor a una preciosa gatita calicó. Una criatura de reluciente pelaje blanco con manchones rojizos a los costados de la cabeza, en la punta de las orejas el remate oscuro semejante a un sombrero, y una extensión negra que se le ceñía al cuerpo en un chalequito. De facciones delicadas y bufidos dulces.

—¡Como cuando nuestros papás pelean en su cuarto! —soltó a todo pulmón Yu, acudiendo del patio trasero junto a sus demás hermanos a ver lo que sucedía.

Las miradas retadoras de un par de señoras cargadas con las bolsas del mandado, hicieron que Ango se colorara hasta marearse.

Jamás pensó que una de sus más grandes vergüenzas sería culpa de las hormonas de su gato.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ango está resultando la fiel copia de mi madre con mis gatos, y sí, por si se lo preguntan, así fue como Bon nos presentó a Dui.


	7. Hay que reconocer que…

**7\. Hay que reconocer que…**

* * *

Los jardines de la familia Sakunosuke resplandecían con un intenso verde, envidia de la cuadra entera. En la sobremesa de los vecinos eran tema de conversación de diario: "¿Usarán algún tipo de abono especial?", "¿cuánto tiempo valioso desperdiciarán en mantenerlo hermoso para restregárselos en la cara a los demás?", "par de engreídos". La gente chismorreaba y calumniaba a espaldas de la familia, cuyo secreto para conseguir tan envidiable jardín eran las hormonas de su gato.

Por la mañana el desgraciado estaba en la puerta delantera, montado en la preciosa gatita calicó a la que los niños llamaron Michiko, a pesar de las protestas de Ango, que quería evitar familiarizarse con la criatura. El fiscal tomaba una bandeja de agua y se las echaba encima, separándolos. El primer riego. El segundo iba a la puerta delantera, al marcharse los niños a la escuela. El tercero salía para la puerta trasera, en el desayuno de los esposos. El cuarto se daba en la delantera al irse. El quinto en la delantera al regresar la familia a casa. Del sexto al decimotercero se repartían a lo largo del día por el pasillo en el extremo derecho de la propiedad, que unía ambos patios, y en ambos patios.

¡Jardines bien regados!, ese era el secreto de que el pasto creciera soberbio y de que sus peonias y rosales florecieran sublimes desde hacía un mes... Ango se hallaba al borde del colapso.

—No podemos entregarla a la perrera. Lo más seguro es que la sacrificarían —murmuraba, de brazos cruzados frente al espectáculo que Dazai le ofrecía con Michiko—. Tampoco podemos darla en adopción, primero tendríamos que llevarla al veterinario a revisión —responsable ante todo—, y eso ilusionaría a los niños —que a esa hora dormían.

—¿Y sí sólo admites que debemos esterilizarla y aceptarla en casa?

La mirada que Ango le dedicó a Oda le quitó el color de la cara al maestro, que de pronto sintió que el mundo era un lugar frío, obscuro y tenebroso.

—Só-sólo decía —alzó las manos a la altura del pecho en un ademán de protección y rendición.

La gatita maulló girándose debajo de Dazai para soltarle un zarpazo y un bufido, después de que acabara, echando a correr a los arbustos.

—¡Es la única opción! —tuvo que aceptar Ango. Iban contra reloj. Si no actuaban pronto, Dazai preñaría a la pequeña, o le haría daño con su maldito deseo sexual—. Mañana te llevas a Michiko, y de una vez te digo, Oda —entrecerró los ojos al dirigirse a él—, no voy a tolerar más gatos en esta casa.

El pobre hombre se quedó plantado en su sitio, aterrado, y sin saber cómo se suponía que tendría que impedir un imaginado éxodo felino.

Sentado en sus cuartos trasero, acicalándose las patas delanteras y luego las orejas, Dazai se regodeaban en lo bien que estaba yendo su nuevo proyecto de vida, y en la sorpresa que les esperaba a sus humanos cuando se enteraran del pequeño secreto de a quien erróneamente llamaban "Michiko".

* * *

 **Notas:**

Por causas del trabajo voy a cambiar los días de actualización a los domingos. Disculpen el gran retraso que he tenido en últimas fechas.

Volviendo a lo importante: escribir esto es revivir los días en que mi Bon nos trajo a conocer a "Estela", una preciosa minina… ajá… minina.


	8. Noticia de último minuto…

**8\. Noticia de último minuto…**

* * *

El veterinario entró al consultorio y saludó, preguntó por Dazai y cuando esperó que de la trasportadora surgiera el engreído gato, lo que paró sus patas en la mesa de exploración fue una criatura pequeña y preciosa, por decir lo menos.

—La nueva gatita de la familia: Michiko —la presentó Oda, a quien le había sorprendido lo dócil que era si se le daba confianza.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo es. Creo que por eso le ha encantado a Dazai y no la suelta para nada.

El hombre emitió un "ah", comprendiendo por dónde iba el motivo real de la consulta

—Esterilización —le palpó el lomo y el cuello a la minina en busca de anomalías—. No hay problema. Puede venir a recogerla por la tarde. Estará un poco sedada pero lista para ir a casa.

Oda le acarició la mejilla a la gatita en despedida, recibiendo de un ayudante el formulario para firmar. Estuvo por irse cuando el veterinario lo llamó. Se giró hacia él, y compartieron diferentes tipos de desconcierto en un intercambio de silenciosas miradas.

—Michiko, ¿verdad?

La petición de confirmación frunció el ceño de Oda.

—Así es.

—Van a tener que buscarle un nombre distinto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acercándose de vuelta—, ¿a qué se refiere?

Hubo una pausa en que el veterinario evaluó un panorama más amplio del que iba a revelar, pues las implicaciones de su descubrimiento podrían no ser bien recibidas. Tras una reflexión larga se rascó la cabeza e informó:

—A que Michiko es gato.

El calicó recostado en la mesa de exploración emitió un maullido suave, delicado, llevándole la contraria a tal inverosímil revelación.

—Pero… Dazai…

El veterinario lo detuvo e intentó explicarle lo que creía que provocaba su aturdimiento:

—Verá, a veces, a algunos gatos machos les gustan otros gatos machos.

"¡¿Y se lo venía a decir a él?!", el maestro se guardó las ganas de gritarlo.

Que su gato fuera gay no era el motivo de su asombro. Lo que le impactaba era que ese pequeño gato macho resultaba ser la más linda criatura felina que había visto jamás. ¡Era el ideal de gatita!, pequeño, pelaje sedoso, maullido agudo, rostro anguloso y unos enormes y preciosos ojos azules.

Superando la conmoción un segundo, suspiró enfocándose en lo positivo. Ango tendría un problema menos del cual preocuparse. Ni Dazai, ni Michiko le darían nietos naturales.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Así es como nos enteramos de que "Estela" era "Estelo", y por cuestión de estética en la pronunciación pasó a llamarse Dui. Aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo el veterinario nos intentó explicar que teníamos un gato gay… bueno, dos, porque descubrimos que a Dui no le resultaba incomoda la idea. Y sí, lo que nos sorprendió no fue la orientación sexual de nuestro gato, sino que Dui fuera macho. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto o escuchado habría jurado que era gata, y no cualquier gata: la más preciosa.


	9. Round three, ¡fight!

**9\. Round three, ¡fight!...**

* * *

—¡Quítate, Dazai! —ordenó Ango.

El gato, en vez de moverse, se estiró en todo su largo abarcando por completo el escalón.

—¡Te dije que te quitaras, no que te esparcieras! —reprochó—, muy bien, si no te quitas te voy a pisar.

El fiscal aguardó como si la amenaza de alguna forma fuera a surtir efecto.

—Te lo advertí —al ver que no mostraba intención de darle permiso de bajar sin verse obligado a saltar el peldaño, movió el pie.

Dazai, observándolo indolente, detuvo el serpentear de la punta de su cola retándolo a cumplir su palabra.

—Te voy a pisar —repitió.

Intercambiando miradas un pie siguió descendiendo y una cola se mantuvo inamovible. Un duelo en el que el humano apretó dientes y el felino bostezó, hasta entrar en contacto sin concretarse la agresión más allá de un simple roce.

Vencido e incapaz de hacerle daño, Ango gruñó y saltó el escalón. Enseguida el gato se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y luego, con la cola bien erguida, echó a andar pasando por su lado y perdiéndose en dirección a la sala.

—¡Maldito gato! —exclamó, agradeciendo que ni sus hijos ni su esposo estuvieran en casa para ver semejante humillación.

Un maullido dulce, y un calor suave enredándose en sus tobillos, atrajo su atención al suelo, hallando los preciosos ojos azules del otro minino de la casa, aquel que sorprendió a la familia con su secreto.

—Chuuya —se colocó en cuclillas acariciándolo.

El hermoso y engañoso calicó, rebautizado para ir más acorde a lo que tenía entre las patas, ronroneo recibiendo sus mimos de buena gana, restregándose en su mano.

—Eres un buen gato.

Empezaba a encontrarle el lado amable a los mininos, por Chuuya, no por Dazai, aunque dicho oasis peludo tenía un detalle…

Dazai reapareció en escena y Chuuya se centró en su compañero, le bufó, y tras la indiferencia de éste el descarado calicó se echó al suelo comenzando lo que Ango ya conocía: la petición de apareamiento.

No, no es que Dazai fuera el único gato pervertido de la casa, ni que Chuuya hubiera sido tomado por la fuerza —cual temieron al inicio—; es que ambos era un par de gatos calenturientos que adoraban mostrar al mundo sus quereres.

Agotado por pelear contra un gato petulante que se creía el amo y señor de la casa, y contra las hormonas del par, los hombros caídos, lanzó una maldición que jamás habría soltado estando sus hijos presentes y fue por un trago.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y este es un resumen de las peleas de toda la familia con mi gato Bon cuando se adueñaba de los escalones xD


	10. Así es

**10\. Así es...**

* * *

Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, buenas construyendo estructuras interesantes, y al mismo tiempo patéticas… ocupando un término amable.

Escasos de pelo se cubren con prendas nada prácticas, ásperas, brillosas, extravagantes, que a veces incluyen dibujos de otros humanos o animales. Dazai no entiende si esto último es un intento burdo por parecer amenazantes luciendo la cabeza de un enemigo... Improbable, ya que los humanos rara vez tienen el valor de pelear entre ellos al punto de poseer hazañas dignas de pregonarse, por lo que quizás sea un método para aparentar lo que no son disfrazando su debilidad, o para pavonearse como parte de un ritual enfermo de apareamiento.

Sumado a la falta de pelaje está su inutilidad en la caza. Nunca los ha visto moverse y conseguir una presa decente. Sus comidas, aunque deliciosas, provienen de cajas o bolsas de lugares donde se apilan. Si hay humanos especializados que surtan de comida dichos sitios, no los ha visto jamás por su territorio, y está seguro de que con la fascinación de los humanos por ser los más inútiles posibles, estos "cazadores" deben ser poco dotados.

Encima de eso está su estatura. Son gigantes, torpes y lentos, carentes de gracia. No ven en la oscuridad, y tienen una compulsión por evitar disfrutar de la vida exterior encerrándose en sus guaridas. Ser de rutina y aseados son de sus contados puntos fuertes, eso y que, pese a su calvicie, su ineptitud, ser nulos de elegancia o velocidad; saben dar caricias como nadie y hacerlo sentir rey. Y como todo rey, Dazai de vez en cuando mira hacia abajo, hacia sus fieles súbditos…

Entró en la habitación de Kosuke, Chuuya detrás. Su pareja era un gruñón, pero se preocupaba más por los humanos que cualquier gato que hubiera conocido.

Saltaron a la cama.

—Le duele la barriga —dijo Chuuya maullando suave, hundiendo el hocico en las sábanas, tocando la espalda arqueada de la cría—. Seguro que es por esas bolas azucaradas que come en lugar de carne fresca.

Dazai asintió con la cola, otorgándole la razón.

—¿Y has visto las cagarrutas blancas de ratón que le dan desde que enfermó? —espetó el calicó—, creo que los padres piensan que le ayudarán. Esas porquerías deben estarlo empeorando.

—La caléndula lo haría mejorar—rodeó al niño.

—¿No surtirían mejor efecto las bayas de enebro —discrepó Chuuya acomodándose en el lado cóncavo del ovillo que estaba hecho el humano, sudando frío y temblando—, o raíz de perifollo?

—Chuuya —atajó Dazai, tonillo dulce y juguetón, situado en la parte convexa de Kosuke—, ¿cuándo he fallado en lo que digo?

—Maldito engreído —maulló recostándose y ronroneando.

—Un engreído que amas —devolvió, imitando enseguida a su pareja.

El arrullo de los mininos en el silencio de la habitación colocó encima de la enfermedad una capa de calma, compactándose en un ungüento que la magia ejercida en su ronroneo —en esos 50 a 150 Hz— aplicó al dolor de Kosuke, disminuyéndolo lo suficiente para permitirle descansar.

Sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, Ango despertó al amanecer. La estampa que otro día lo hubiera sacado de casillas, esa madrugada le movió el corazón hasta el punto de las lágrimas: su pequeño que había enfermado, por el que veló pese a que el cansancio ganó a mitad de guardia, lucía tranquilo acompañado de los dos miembros peludos de la familia.

Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, sí, con defectos que se cuentan por millones, y también con pros que permiten a cualquier gato encariñarse y regalarles su muy especial modo de amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una enorme disculpa por el atraso, esta vez fue por algo bueno, ya que el epilogo de Insane Dream (un ff Soukoku que tengo) me consumió por completo, de tal forma que mañana o el domingo podré publicarlo. A partir de la próxima semana estaré volviendo a la normalidad.

Hay una cosa que debo agregar con este capítulo, y es que deseaba que no fuera tan cómico porque se refiere al momento en que me terminé de enamorar de mi gato, Bon: cuando mi condenado gatijo, un desgraciado encantador, se recostó junto a mí —yo llorando por fuerte cólicos— ronroneando y sólo se quedó así, como diciendo "te amo y me preocupas". Por eso quería algo más dulce… gatuno y dulce; y porque nos estamos aproximando al final.

Sin más que decir, sólo que me ganó mi venita Gatos Guerreros (Erin Hunter), gracias por su paciencia y por continuar leyendo.

Los quiero un montón.


	11. Una mañana en que…

**11\. Una mañana en que…**

* * *

Cambió de página el documento que tenía en la tableta, caminando del estudio a la cocina. Necesitaba un refrigerio. El caso Mitsuhashi se complicaba más de lo que imaginó, y si no recuperaba energías se quedaría dormido a mitad del informe de la revisión de pruebas. Movió el cuello. Presionó el puente de la nariz desacomodando las gafas.

—Justo a tiempo —Oda, quien estaba a cargo de las labores domesticas ese día, dejó el cucharon con que daba vueltas al guisado que hervía a fuego lento en la estufa.

Los días libres en las escuelas por las intensas nevadas habían caído perfectas. Con Oda en casa no tenía nada de qué preocuparse más que del trabajo, y ocasionalmente de sus hijos que estaban muy callados para la hora que era… dicho detalle lo inquietó.

El sonido de un plato sobre la madera de la mesa, en que descansó la tableta, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Están arriba viendo un maratón de películas, junto con Dazai y Chuuya.

—¿Me lees la mente? —preguntó el fiscal alzando una ceja.

—Obviamente sí —sonrió—, por eso sabía que vendrías por algo de comer, y que te preocuparías por los pequeños.

Ango dio un vistazo de soslayo al emparedado que Oda le preparó, y destensando su cuerpo se acercó a besarlo.

—¿Y sabías que haría esto?

El profesor lo sostuvo de la cintura, más antes de que respondiera un gato de varios colores saltó a la mesa vestido con una faldita de tul, moñitos en la cola y en las patas, y chapitas pintadas en las mejillas.

Chuuya meció la cola de un lado a otro no muy a gusto con su nuevo look, en un silencioso reproche a los padres de quienes lo usaron para probar sus habilidades de estilistas, y enseguida bajó de vuelta al suelo.

—¿Crees que un gato pueda desarrollar problemas de identidad por ser usado de muñeca?

Siguiendo con la mirada a Chuuya deseó que la respuesta fuera una negativa.

—Para empezar, dudo que ese gato no esté acostumbrado —respondió Oda.

A su razonamiento Ango asintió. Por más que hablaban con Sakura y Yuu, estos insistían en usar a Chuuya de muñeca. En realidad, no los culpaba, el gato era la minina más hermosa que existiera.

En la sala, sentado en sus cuartos traseros, Chuuya observaba su reflejo en la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al jardín enterrado en nieve.

—Luces radiante —comentó Dazai con un deje de burla. Traía un sombrero de copa sujeto por una liga blanca, y una corbatita improvisada con una hoja de papel coloreada y recortada, atada sin presión con estambre entorno a su cuello.

—Oh, sí, tan radiante —gruñó dándole la espalda a su pareja.

Estaba molesto. No soportaba que las crías de humanos lo tomaran como su juguete. A Dazai no le importaba serlo o no; no obstante, a Chuuya le resultaba incomodo pues, además de ser manipulado a voluntad ajena, por alguna razón los humanos se mostraban particularmente atraídos a él. Ese exceso de atención no le agradaba.

—No estuvo tan mal.

—A ti no te pusieron un polvo apestoso en la cara —farfulló con la lengua de fuera, tras intentar quitárselo con la pata y limpiarlo con la lengua—… que sabe vomito.

—No —Dazai se deshizo del sombrero pasando la pata por detrás para empujarlo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo—, pero creo que es su modo de expresar cariño.

—¡¿Ensuciándome?!

—Son humanos —justificó—. Tienen el cerebro de un ratón y nulo sentido común.

El calicó suspiró. Al restregársele Dazai, ronroneando, terminó por calmarse.

Un momento de paz tras el dolor de cabeza.

El cielo plomizo y el territorio blanco por la nevada le recordaron a Chuuya sus días en la calle, cuando era un callejero muriendo de hambre y frío, luchando por sobrevivir en una pandilla. Un gato de exterior que un día, más muerto que vivo, se encontró con un minino casero que le cambió la vida y le descongeló el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La semana pasada anuncié que estamos cerca del final, pero creo que les dará un poco de tranquilidad saber que, si bien nos acercamos, con este capítulo estarían faltando cinco. ¿Qué les parece?


	12. En la oscuridad de la noche…

**12\. En la oscuridad de la noche…**

* * *

Un terrible peso interrumpió su sueño. Medio inconsciente, aturdido y aterrorizado por la presión que amenazaba su respiración, quiso saber qué lo estaba aplastando. Inspiró profundo, el pánico y el torrente de pensamientos consolidándose en un chispazo de voluntad. Se movió… ¡Dientes atacaron su cabeza!

Abrió los ojos.

Encima suyo descansaba una sombra de tonos claros resaltando en la oscuridad, con dos afilados puntos molestos y dorados fulgurando que decía: "las camas no se mueven". Altivo, el monarca del hogar, Dazai, que había ganado unos kilitos extra gracias a los niños, saltó al suelo liberando la respiración de Oda.

Sentado en la cama, su esposo sumido en el sueño profundo del cansancio, el profesor pasó una mano por sus cabellos tocando donde el gato encajó colmillos en reprimenda por haber importunado su reposo. Por lo visto el minino pensó que esa noche fría lo mejor era usarlo de cama, y como ya no era una ligera pluma sino algo más parecido a un sumo con bigotes, le cortó el ingreso de oxígeno.

Suspiró, notando que Chuuya deshacía el ovillo formado a sus pies, siguiendo a su pareja.

Se sentía culpable y era consciente de lo irracional de tal emoción. Quien estaba en su derecho de enojarse era él, por el susto; y, aun así, volvió a recostarse pensando en que al amanecer les serviría el pate preferido de ambos en el desayuno. Compensación innecesaria que haría rabiar a Ango.

Dazai bostezó en el sillón, las patas plegadas bajo su rechoncho cuerpo. Chuuya lo alcanzó de un ágil salto. El calicó se acomodó a su lado. Pese a la calefacción de la casa, el frío se colaba por la imagen nevada del exterior atravesando los cristales de la puerta al patio. Estar juntos ayudaba a contrarrestar la sensación de congelamiento que les subía de las patas a las orejas.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —preguntó Dazai lamiendo la mejilla de Chuuya en tierno mimo.

—Sí —respondió tras unos segundos, restregando la cabeza en el costado contrario—. Y quiero hacerlo.

Complacido, Dazai movió la cola.

—Bien. Entonces a partir de mañana ejecutaremos el plan.

La duda le recorrió el lomo a Chuuya. Regresar a ese sitio, pensó intentando imaginarse de vuelta en el sucio asfalto. Decenas de garras le atenazaron el estómago. Las garras de a quienes traicionó por amor.

Valdrá la pena, se dijo tembloroso, hundiendo el hocico en el pelaje de su compañero, quien no tardó en ofrecerle seguridad en un dulce ronroneo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

A partir de ahora podremos empezar a conocer la historia de nuestros pequeños y el rumbo por el que se aventurarán rumbo al final.

Disculpen el retraso, pero estas fechas se me han complicado mucho. Sumado a eso, en estas épocas de frío extraño mucho a mis gatos, incluso esa vez en que —como a Oda— mi condenado gato gordo me usó de cama en plena madrugada y se enojó conmigo por moverme, sin importarle el bendito susto que me pegó, regañándome con una mordida. Precioso gato mi Bon.

Me despido aprovechando para desearles una **FELIZ NAVIDAD**.


	13. Disfrutando de la calma…

**13\. Disfrutando de la calma…**

* * *

Chuuya se arrebujó en el pecho de Oda, quien, de costado, pasaba las páginas de un libro y lo acariciaba distraído. El parsimonioso andar de los dedos sobre su pelaje acompañó la paz en la habitación junto con el chillido de la aspiradora en el cuarto contiguo, activando su ronroneo.

Tan a gusto estaba, tan relajado y seguro, que en dado momento se giró ofreciendo su estómago.

El profesor se volvió hacia él y sonrió comprendiendo el significado e importancia del gesto. Absoluta confianza, familiaridad, eso decía su estómago al descubierto y dispuesto a ser mimado.

Los grandes dedos del humano acariciaron la porción cálida y desprotegida, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Las caricias cesaron. Un silencio incomodo se instauró en el ambiente mutando en culpa.

—Dazai —farfulló Oda enderezándose, haciendo que el calicó se levantara para ver a su pareja, que los observaba silencioso en el marco de la entrada.

Altanero, con un aire herido, Dazai se retiró, Chuuya yendo detrás suyo a maullido desesperado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ango entrando, la aspiradora en manos.

—¿Qué tan tonto es sentirme como si me hubieran encontrado en medio de una infidelidad?

—¿Dazai te vio haciéndole cariñitos a Chuuya?

Oda asintió.

—Demasiado tonto —respondió el fiscal aguantando la risa.

Abajo, en la cocina, Dazai tuvo que detenerse al ser adelantado de un salto por Chuuya, quien impidió que se fuera por la trampilla de gatos.

—No era lo que parecía —afirmó Chuuya avanzando una pata en dirección a su compañero.

—Interesante. Porque me pareció muy claro que dejabas que ese humano —se refirió a Oda en tono dolido, casi traicionado— te tocara a la ligera. Te veías feliz.

—¿Vas a empezar a ponerte celoso?, porque si a esas vamos, anoche estabas igual con los pequeños.

Aludido, Dazai movió la cola abanicando el tema. Rodeó a su pareja y salió a la tarde fresca de enero.

—Vamos, tenemos que continuar buscándolos.

Suspirando cansado, Chuuya lo siguió.

—Cerebro de ratón celoso —gruñó en voz baja y divertido, ignorando la inquietud que venía con cada incursión en los callejones.

Chuuya aprendió a tolerar los recuerdos en favor de su objetivo. Aun así, al abandonar el calor de su hogar, internándose en los recovecos de Yokohama, los fantasmas del hambre y el frío lo perseguían gimiéndole en las orejas. Y si eso no bastaba para encresparle el lomo, la sensación de ser observado por quienes dejó, le atería las patas. Recuerdos penosos y terribles, arrepentimientos muy a pesar de la victoria.

Apartó la inquietud del pasado —o al menos lo intentó— concentrándose en olfatear el aire.

—Tienen que estar aquí —apuntó Dazai sujeto a una certeza estratégica, no vacía—. La colonia de gatos cambia constantemente su guarida, pero no se atreverían a aventurarse más allá de su territorio.

—Se arriesgarían en vano a ser atacados por otras colonias —agregó Chuuya, diferenciando los aromas entrelazados que le llegaban.

—¿Ozaki lo permitirá? —cuestionó repentinamente Dazai, más curioso que preocupado.

—Lo hará —la mirada de Chuuya se cargó de ilusión en un destello triunfante—¡Los encontré!

—Por allá —Dazai señaló risueño una de las callejuelas entre edificios.

Había advertido el aroma de su objetivo apenas entraron en la zona. Permitir que Chuuya lo descubriera por su cuenta, esperaba le diera la oportunidad de recobrar la fe que tendría que imponerse sobre el terror, permitiéndole luchar de ser necesario:

—Es hora.

* * *

 **Notas:**

De nuevo disculpen por la tardanza, pero por fin creo que podré retomar mi ritmo. Esta semana logré adelantar algunos capítulos, así que parece que podré ser constante encaminándome al final (que se va acercando).

Este capítulo en particular fue muy divertido para mi porque… sí, me tocó vivir la escena de Oda completa.

Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... y feliz 2018 (tarde, pero con mucho cariño se los deseo).


	14. Como lo imaginó Dazai…

**14\. Como lo imaginó Dazai…**

* * *

El callejón se atestó de bufidos, lomos encrespados y garras desenvainadas, colas y orejas en alto, en cuanto los gatos apostados en los aleros de los edificios, resguardando el sitio ignorado por los humanos —hogar de los callejeros—, dieron la alerta de intrusos.

Chuuya contuvo el aliento esforzándose por mantenerse sereno e impasible, mas era evidente que volver con quienes una vez consideró "familia", pese al hambre y el dolor que una colonia de gatos conlleva, era más difícil de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo prever.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Dazai al detenerse, susurrándole a la oreja e ignorando a los que acudían a su encuentro por detrás y el frente—. Confía en mí.

El calicó titubeó. No lo culpaba. Hacia meses le pidió lo mismo y poco después lo abandonó a su suerte. Un plan para sacarlo de las calles, y aun así se trató de un movimiento que Chuuya resintió como traición y tardó en perdonarle.

Polos opuestos. Uno emocional, el otro rozando en lo calculador. El cómo surgió la necesidad y el sentimiento de estar juntos era un misterio, de la misma forma que lo era el cómo es qué seguían anhelando la compañía mutua.

Delante de la hermosa gata blanca de pelaje largo —Ozaki— que apareció, imponiéndose al resto, Dazai recordó sus días en la calle.

Único sobreviviente de la masacre que se llevó a su madre y sus hermanos, aterrado por la soledad y acuciado por el hambre, vagó tambaleante a causa de la debilidad. Intentó alimentarse, inexperto para cazar, muy pequeño y enclenque para obtener presas decentes, demasiado mugroso e insignificante para que un humano lo considerara de manera distinta al asco.

Si no pereció fue gracias a renunciar a la idea de dar con una mano amiga, que lo protegiera de las inclemencias de ser un gatito huérfano. Al hacerlo se obligó a hallar el modo de subsistir, decidiendo que la mejor manera era quedándose en un hogar humano. Tardó semanas en encontrar el ideal: una familia sin lazos de sangre, que por consiguiente debía entender la agonía de no pertenecer a ningún sitio. Una familia construida de los restos de otras.

El trazar el plan lo llevó a con los Sakunosuke y su persistente ambiciosa a quedarse, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, hubo esperanza en cuanto los vio.

A Chuuya no le agradaba su lado frío, el que le permitió sobrevivir, pero lo aceptaba, como aceptaba que delante de Ozaki tenía que confiar en él para lograr su objetivo.

—Sabes a lo que vengo —dijo firme y retador.

—¿Lo sé? —cuestionó duramente Ozaki, un gruñido secundándola.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó al acercarse a la gata, ignorando el alzar de guardias general—, porque sin problemas puedo hablar sobre ellos y rebelar su existencia a los seguidores de Mori.

La gata tembló de furia y pánico a la mención del líder de la colonia.

—¡Basta, Dazai! —Chuuya lo apartó a un suave empujón, interponiéndose entre ambos—, Hermana —bajó la mirada, apenado—, no hablemos aquí, por favor.

A la gata no pareció quedarle más opción que, ante el ruego y acorralada por la amenaza, ceder a la petición. Indicó a los demás gatos que permanecieran en sus puestos y, pese a la renuencia de sus compañeros, salió de la guarida de la comunidad con un minino casero y un traidor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

A partir del siguiente capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final, y descuiden, ya están todos los capítulos faltantes escritos, así que, si la suerte me acompaña, no habrá retrasos en las actualizaciones (es más, puede que actualice antes).

Si algo de mis gatos quedó reflejado en este capítulo fue, en Dazai, el hecho de que por muy casero que fuera el condenado, se imponía sobre los demás gatos callejeros que rondaban su territorio y anexos. Él era el rey indiscutible, una bendita pantera a la que ningún gato se atrevía a retar. Su voluntad era ley… dentro y fuera de casa, a decir verdad.


	15. Como lo imaginó Chuuya…

**15\. Como lo imaginó Chuuya…**

* * *

Acorraló a Ozaki sin miramientos, frente a los demás gatos, socavando su autoridad de segunda al mando. Quizás Dazai tuviera cada movimiento calculado, a mirada fría y pasos de plomo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con la única que se preocupó por él, que lo acogió pese a las protestas de la comunidad felina por nacer doméstico —desechado siendo una cría—.

Se interpuso, leal a su hermana, a pesar de los rumbos disimiles que tomaron, haciéndose con el control de la negociación lejos de oídos indiscretos, detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Olía rancio, a desechos humanos. Contuvo una arcada. Ozaki, acostumbrada a esos aromas fétidos ni se inmutó, y Dazai disimuló perfecto. No hacia tanto que empezó a vivir en una casa, y aun así sus sentidos se desacostumbraron veloces a la peste. Dichos detalles multiplicaban más la culpa de haber huido de las calles.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una elección, hermana —dijo a Ozaki, matizando la cruel verdad con una mirada suplicante—. Puedes esperar a arriesgarte a la elección de Mori, dejarlos a su suerte en la comunidad, o permitir que nos los llevemos.

La preciosa y fiera gata se erizó, y enseguida su pelaje se alisó bajando orejas, apesadumbrada y sobrepasada por la realidad.

—Perder a tres pequeños me matará el alma.

—¡Puedes venir con nosotros! —se apresuró a pedir Chuuya, a sabiendas de que en ese número lo contemplaba a él—, estoy seguro de que podrías…

Dazai lo silenció:

—¿Dónde están?

—Cerca de donde deben —la gata dio media vuelta—, en los arbustos del parque que dan al frente de su territorio. Dígales que quiero que sean felices, que las calles no son su lugar —la voz se le partió pese a mantener el porte, yendo de vuelta a su guarida.

—¡Herm…! —gritó Chuuya. Dazai lo atajó restregándosele.

—Déjala ir. Ozaki no se adaptaría a una casa de humanos. Aunque sea una forma de vida cruel, ha pasado demasiado en las calles como para ser una minina doméstica.

Dazai tenía razón, y pese a eso el aguijonazo del resentimiento revivió en Chuuya el modo en que lo conoció, se enamoró de él, y un día… desapareció. Dazai se fue y lo dejó solo de nuevo, con el hambre y el frío, sin ser aceptado por un grupo de gatos que no paraban de recordarle su origen, ignorando sus esfuerzos. Gatos que le quitaban sus presas, que lo molían a golpes, que lo colocaban al borde de la inanición por más que Ozaki se esforzara en imponer su autoridad. El dolor del abandono de su amor no se compensó de inmediato, ni siquiera con el triunfo de Dazai al convencer a Mori y Ozaki de dejarlo ir. Hacer parecer que era justamente lo que los demás pensaban (un inútil), permitió que Mori, líder de la comunidad, lo liberara sin verlo como amenaza.

Después tuvo que aceptar las ventajas del plan: evitar una batalla a costa de machacar su orgullo, por sobrevivir, escapar y tener una oportunidad de vida mejor al lado de Dazai. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo aun le dolía que se hubiera alejado, por necesario que fuera.

—¿Estás seguro de que los aceptarán? —preguntó deseando hallar esperanza en una respuesta que conocía, suprimiendo el resentimiento.

Los ojos de Dazai chisporrotearon juguetones y agradecidos reconociendo su esfuerzo.

—Pude hacer que entraras, ¿qué te hace creer que no lo lograré con dos gatitos, el doble de ternura?

El calicó emitió un bufido, echando a andar. El abandono se lo perdonaba, lo que no le perdonaba es que el desgraciado lo hubiera convencido de dejar que los humanos los vieran teniendo intimidad. Gracias a eso lo aceptaron como pareja de Dazai y, aunque lo negara, así sus remilgos se habían ido por el caño.

—Más te vale no estar pensando en nada indecente para los pequeños.

—El único con el que tuve pensamientos indecentes fue contigo —dijo en tono pícaro—. Tranquilo, los tendremos con nosotros como querías —eso último lo añadió en tono dulce.

Chuuya suspiró.

Dazai podía ser un desvergonzado y traidor, pero era un desvergonzado traicionero dispuesto a complacerlo en todo. Un todo que abarcaba salvar a dos gatitos, de ascendencia casera, de vivir una historia similar a la suya.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mi idea era actualizar dos veces esta semana, por cuestiones de trabajo me ha sido imposible. Sin embargo, me alegra poder estar cumpliendo con hacerlo semanalmente, ya no dejando lagunas de tiempo tan grandes entre un capítulo y otro.

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten conmigo del desenlace que está próximo.

Y, esta ocasión, lo que queda de mis gatos en Chuuya y Dazai, es precisamente que, pese a como fuera mi Bon de maldito, siempre veló por Dui. Dui era su amor, su "reina".


	16. Érase una vez una familia…

**16\. Érase una vez una familia…**

* * *

—¡Oda! —el grito de Ango le cruzó la espina dorsal en un relámpago, el pensamiento entumecido a causado de las múltiples (terribles) posibilidades que podrían haberlo causado. Sus hijos, su esposo, la familia que temió no formar dados los prejuicios de la sociedad, estaban en peligro.

En el lapso de segundos que separaba el afuera del adentro de su hogar, la urgencia de encontrar a Ango y sus pequeños atoró el aire en su garganta.

—¡Oda! —escucharlo lo orientó.

Fue del recibidor a la sala. Abrió la puerta corrediza. En medio del patio halló a Ango, la sombra alargada plasmada en el pasto por la luz del atardecer, vestido con el traje de la oficina.

—¡Ango! —profirió acercándose, el brazo extendido en su dirección, el corazón paralizado… y las risas de sus hijos inundaron el ambiente, seguidas de un par de maullidos adultos y dos maullidos diminutos.

El miedo se compactó en un capullo que no necesitó amplia incubación para abrirse, y revelar las alas del pánico.

Dos pasos al frente le dieron la vista entera del por qué de la palidez de su esposo.

Sakura, Katsumi, Yu y Shinji jugaban fascinados con un par de mininos: un amigable atigrado blanco de líneas negras, que le dotaban de la apariencia de un tigre albino; y un negro con las patitas y la punta de la cola blancas, elegante y arisco. Acurrucados cerca de la acción, intercambiando lametazos tiernos, Dazai y Chuuya entrelazaban colas, rodeados del aura orgullosa de los padres que presentan a sus hijos.

El profesor comprendió a Ango, que veía cumplido su mayor temor: éxodo felino.

Mientras Shinji le daba de comer pasas a Dazai —que las devoraba encantado—, en agradecimiento por traer a sus "retoños" con ellos, y Kazumi felicitaba a Chuuya por haberse convertido en "madre"; Oda advirtió la mirada que pasaba del horror a la sentencia sobre su cuello:

—Tú te haces cargo—declaró el fiscal, girándose y entrando a la casa.

Suspiró. No fue orden para deshacerse de los mininos, sino un modo de decirle que tendría que llevarlos al veterinario para desparasitación, encargarse de su comida, bañarlos, limpiarles la arena, etc., y lidiar con su resignación.

Viendo a sus hijos alegres y a la familia de felinos encantados, escuchando el nombre que los niños otorgaban a lo gatitos (Atsushi y Akutagawa), comprendió que valdría la pena… esperaba.

Toda su vida deseó una familia, y una numerosa —hijos peludos incluidos— era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que pudo tener, pese a las consecuencias de la repentina anexión de un par de integrantes más.

Saboreando los restos de las pasas en su paladar, Dazai se giró hacia Chuuya que ronroneaba feliz lamiendo el pelaje de Atsushi, refugiado entre sus patas, Akutagawa corría alrededor de ellos en un triste intento de evitar ser atrapado por Yu y Sakura. Tras vivir en la calle, a expensas del frío, el hambre y el abandono, estar con el gato más importante de su vida y dos gatitos —además de los humanos—, era lo más cercano al paraíso felino que jamás pensó que conseguiría.

En esa casa humanos y gatos eran felices. Unos lo demostraban más que otros, pero todos coincidían en que, sin lazos de sangre, el amor los unía y los envolvía en la dicha de tenerse.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Dos cosas:

La primera es una enorme disculpa por el atraso. Han sido demasiadas cosas juntas estos días en el trabajo, y eso me ha detenido de poder como habría deseado.

La segunda, es que este podría decirse que es el final, o al menos eso pensé que sería, hasta que terminé escribiendo el epílogo, que deseo de todo corazón subir el sábado. Espero poder hacerlo, y con ello también pienso subir una foto de mis gatos, para que puedan darles un rostro.

De este capítulo, si algo se refleja de mis bebés, es que Bon amaba las pasas. Sí, así como lo leen, ese gato raro amaba comer pasas. Eso y que entre Bon y Dui prácticamente adoptaron, no a dos gatitos, pero si a una gatita que se llama Botitas.


	17. La vida sigue

**17\. La vida sigue…**

* * *

Bostezó y se estiró arañando el borde de la cama redonda donde, de alguna forma, habían conseguido apiñarse Dazai, Chuuya y ellos. Hallando un resquicio en el montón de pelaje, se sentó en sus cuartos traseros meciendo la cola. Lamió la pata derecha y la pasó por detrás de su oreja, mimo rápido olvidado al ver que, del ovillo creado por Dazai y Chuuya, emergía un despeinado Akutagawa.

—¿Listo para continuar explorando? —estaba de buen humor. Hacía días que comía bien, que dormía en un lugar calientito y seguro, con mucho espacio para jugar, condiciones que podía alegrarle la vida a cualquiera.

—¿Contigo? —refunfuñó altanero el aludido.

A cualquiera menos a Akutagawa. Él siempre estaba amargado.

—Conmigo o con los cachorros de humano, como prefieras —respondió Atsushi, haciendo lo posible por evitar que las malas pulgas de su compañero obligado se le pegaran.

Tomando su respuesta a insulto, dado su desagrado por los cachorros de humano, Akutagawa bufó. El gesto no le duró mucho, casi enseguida la punta de la cola de Dazai lo reprendió.

—Sin peleas —sentenció en murmullo, colocando una pata encima de Chuuya, gesto protector del sueño ajeno.

Incapaz de llevarle la contraria, Akutagawa amasó la cama y asintió.

Atsushi intentó no reír. El arisco gato se amilanaba a fuerza de la devoción profesada a Dazai, a una sola indicación proveniente del mayor.

—Vamos —lo urgió empujándolo con el hocico para encaminarse a la aventura.

Una vez tocaron las baldosas del suelo, sus sentidos se activaron desatando un torrente de energía que los llevó a dar tumbos. Mininos con una oportunidad de ser felices, de estar a salvo.

Akutagawa y Atsushi fueron rescatados por Ozaki cuando uno fue lanzado a la calle como mercancía indeseada por una veterinaria, al considerar que no sobreviviría lo suficiente para ser puesto a la venta; y el otro al ser arrojado aun canal, dentro de una bolsa de plástico junto con sus hermanos recién nacidos, siendo el único superviviente.

Ozaki los encontró por casualidad, se hizo cargo de ambos manteniéndolos en secreto, evitando la animadversión de los callejeros. Una boca más en las calles significaba menos comida. Por suerte, Dazai y Chuuya los descubrieron cerca de su territorio, una tarde soleada mientras jugaban aventurándose fuera de los arbustos. Por fortuna, supieron lo que tenían que hacer: adoptarlos. Por desgracia, eso implicó un adiós a su salvadora.

Los pequeños se acomodaban en su hogar, enredándose en los pies del fiscal cuando bajaba a hacer el desayuno y trepando en los del maestro cuando servía su comida, disfrutando la guía de Dazai y la protección de Chuuya.

En la pausa entre bocados, los ojos llenos de lágrimas en agradecimiento por tener el estómago lleno y ser capaces de desprenderse del miedo, los mininos recordaban a Ozaki y soñaban despiertos con un mañana amable.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y con esto llegamos al final de Historia de un Gato.

Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de las peripecias de estos mininos, por haberme permitido presentarles, a través de Dazai y Chuuya en versión mininos, a mi Bon y a Dui.

Bon —en especial— y Dui, fueron más que mascotas para mí, y su ausencia me pesa a diario. A pesar de los años que han transcurrido, me descubro de vez en cuando llorando por ellos, anhelando sus locuras. Poder escribir y compartir sus aventuras, aunque sea en algo tan "sencillo", ha sido maravilloso y me ha dado la oportunidad de revivir la alegría de esos días.

Escribiendo estas notas lloro de gratitud hacía mis gatijos por haber entrado a mi vida, de agradecimiento a mi beta por haberme dado la idea, y con ustedes por el cariño que les demostraron en sus comentarios.

Si tienen gatos, perros o lo cualquier otra "mascota", denles un fuerte abrazo. Ámenlos y cuídenlos mucho, por favor, que no sean mascotas, que sean familia, porque esas dulces almas se lo merecen. Ámenlos y denles un abrazo de mi parte, porque lamentablemente yo ya no puedo darles esos abrazos a quienes quisiera, a mis niños.

Los quiero y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
